Poison
Poison was the leader of the Rinza Clan and of course the evil Shaolin Warrior who was sealed over 10 000 years ago. Biography Many years ago, Poison attempts to attack the Chinese Temples during the war and the guardians seals him away for good. The evil Shaolin Warrior Poison was the main antagonist of the Power Rangers Shaolin Fury and his main task is to defeat the Power Rangers. Shaolin Fury Poison was free from his seal prison, he grows stronger and destroy the guardians by raising his power level. Poison summons Poisicks to destroy the city and brought Chamelisa and Geckox back to life. Poison sends Monkeyfreak to destroy the Power Rangers. After hearing the Rangers destroy the Monkeyfreak, Poison gets furious that Shaolin Rangers will pay the price. Posion summons Ostrishi and wants him to destroy the Rangers, he gets Chamelisa to assist Ostrishi by turning the citizens into the feathers. Poison sends Ostrishi on his mission. After Ostrishi was battered by Cat Karate Megazord, Poison gets very angry about the failures and has regrets for the Rangers which upsets him. Someday, he will get revenge on the Rangers eventually. Poison summons one Poisick soldier and turn it into the Crocodile/Alligator monster named Crocogator. He sends Crocogator and Geckox to defeat Red Ranger. Poison tells Crocogator to fight the Red Ranger one more time. Crocogator was destroyed by Shaolin Fury Red Ranger and Cat Karate Megazord, Poison was very disappointed in anger. He says "Failure is not an option!" to Chamelisa and Geckox. Poison sends Nardoom to destroy the Shaolin Fury Rangers and has a job for him too. Chamelisa asks Poison that she can help Nardoom to destroy the Rangers, he said "Yes". Poison tells Chamelisa and Nardoom to go find the Rangers. After Nardoom complete his mission, Poison wants Chamelisa to bring up the status report because she said "The Rangers are no match for mighty Nardoom." Poison sends Nardoom to take out the Red, Blue and Green Rangers while Chamelisa deals with Yellow and Pink Rangers as well. After Nardoom's destruction from Cat Karate Megazord and Ocelot Zord, Poison blames Chamelisa for not destroying the rest of Shaolin Fury Rangers as a failure. Poison tasks Hyeniac to defeat the Yellow Ranger and find the Serval Zord. Poison identify the Yellow Ranger named Sarah. After Hyeniac was destroyed by the Shaolin Rangers and their new Zord Serval Zord, Poison gets very furious same as last time. Poison summons Croaker and tasks him to destroy the Shaolin Fury Rangers before Geckox takes him to the battlefield. After Croaker wins the first fight, Poison ask him that the Rangers are downed because he said yes. Croaker was history by Shaolin Fury Rangers and Leopard Brother Zords, Poison blames Geckox another failure. Poison sends Digmole to find the Caracal Zord and retrieve it to him. After Digmole's demise, Poison was very upset and ask Chamelisa what happened? Both Chamelisa and Geckox don't know the answer. He tells them to try harder next time. Poison summons Crabash and Lobstershi and sends them to destroy the Shaolin Fury Rangers as well as a Sixth Ranger. Poison heard Crabash's demise and Lobstershi's revival, ask him what happened to Crabash. He knows that he was destroyed by Cougar Ranger and his Zord. Poison tells Lobstershi to grow stronger and fight the Rangers next day. Poison tells Chamelisa to take Pythonvenom with her and destroy the Shaolin Fury Rangers. Poison transfer Venom to Pythonvenom to get more poison in his body. With Pythonvenom destroyed, Poison tells Chamelisa what happened to, she said that he was destroyed by the Shaolin Fury Rangers. He was not happy at all. Poison sends Lobstershi to destroy the Power Rangers once again with his final attempt. He tells Geckox to go with Lobstershi to fight the Shaolin Fury Rangers. After Lobstershi was finally destroyed by Shaolin Fury Cougar Ranger's new Megazord, Geckox tells Poison that Shaolin Fury Rangers work together and destroys that Lobster monster. Poison gets very angry and starts screaming roar in rage. Poison finds himself to revive Onijox and Killax while Geckox and Chamelisa keeps the Rangers busy. He sends Jellyshock to attack Red, Blue and Green Rangers. Poison gets Killax to defend Jellyshock from the Rangers. After Jellyshock was destroyed, Poison blames Killax for a first failure. Poison tells Onijox to take Baconpig with him to destroy the Power Rangers and stated that will be Onijox's first battle with the Shaolin Fury Rangers. Poison is pleased after Baconpig wins his first victory over the Green Ranger. Poison tells Onijox what happened to Baconpig, because he knows that the Shaolin Fury Rangers destroy the pig monster, especially Green Ranger. Poison gets upset about the failures and blames him. Poison tells Onijox to unleash their new secret weapon: The Shadow Guards. He has a job for the Guards to kidnap the Shaolin Fury Rangers' master, Master Tao and steal his Magic scroll. Poison challenges Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink and Cougar Rangers to a battle. He sends Killax to destroy the Rangers as well. Poison succeeds his battle victory over the Rangers, and eventually he commands Chamelisa and Geckox take Master Tao away from the Rangers and leaves them behind. After the Shaolin Fury Rangers has their new upgrade forms, they use it against Poison and the Shadow Guards. Both Poison and Onijox was defeated by Red and Cougar Rangers. They manage to escape after leaving the Shadow Guards to deal with the Rangers. Poison and Onijox starts arguing with each other because the Rangers destroy the Shadow Guards. He thinks it was the Rangers' fault. Poison sends Porcuspine to attack the Rangers and find the Yin Yang Ranger and stole his power. He tells Onijox to watch him over. He sends Basher to attack the Shaolin Fury Rangers as well. Both Poison and Onijox discuss the ideas to send the monster Craneshi to destroy the Shaolin Fury Rangers as well as the Yin-Yang Ranger. Poison sends Killax and Hippobounce to destroy the Power Rangers. He tells Hippobounce to steal the Rangers' food. After Hippobounce's death, Poison gives Killax one more chance to destroy the Shaolin Fury Rangers, but then the Rangers successfully destroy him for good. Poison gets Chamelisa to sends the Peacock monster named Peacolila to attack the Yellow and Pink Rangers. When Poison enters the realm to resurrect Razorwind and teach him how to destroy the Power Rangers. While Chamelisa was tasked by Poison, she sends Bearpow to kidnap Yellow and Pink Rangers as his captives. Poison tells Chamelisa to capture the female people. After Bearpow stole love from the female citizens except for Yellow and Pink, Poison was very pleased that his mission was accomplished. After Bearpow was destroyed by Sarah and Chloe, Poison gets upset and blames Chamelisa for another failure as an punishment her date was concluded. Poison sends Chamelisa and Squidrope to kidnap Lin and bring her to him. He was asking her a question how he will destroy the Power Rangers. She refuse to let him kill the Rangers. He hisses at her during his anger management and tells Chamelisa to send her to a dungeon and lock her up with a key. Poison tells Squidrope to strangle the Rangers and make them very painful. After Squidrope was destroyed by the Rangers, Poison gets angry and call Chamelisa up and blames her for letting Squidrope on his own and left to be destroyed by the Shaolin Fury Rangers. Poison tells Geckox to sends Centipoison to attack the Shaolin Fury Rangers and the Lion Ranger named Blaze. After Centipoison injects poison into Tao, Poison was pleased that his mission was accomplish. Poison tells Geckox to go with Centipoison to inject poison for Shaolin Fury Rangers. With Centpoison gets destroyed by the Shaolin Fury Rangers and poison injection on Tao disappear resulting in healing, Poison blames Geckox for another failure and he was very angry. Suddenly, he wasn't happy for appreciation. After Onijox was destroyed by the Rangers and the Lion Ranger, Poison states that Onijox fails for the last time. Poison tells Chamelisa to take Poisonmoth to Shaolin Fury Rangers' location. He tells Chamelisa and Poisonmoth to get going. Poison and Chimerax negotiates with the threats of the Rangers. Poison hears a loud thud in the dungeon and runs quickly to the prison. The Shaolin Fury Bison Ranger named Richter who attempts to rescue Lin. Poison tells Poisicks to stop this intruder. Poisicks were defeated by Bison Ranger so easily and rescue Lin. Poison gets revenge on the Bison Ranger. Poison wants Chamelisa to keep the Shaolin Fury Rangers busy and Geckox to go with Razorwind and give directions to find Squidshi's revival place. After he brings Squidshi back to life, he asks him to make a Poisick monster named Octopoison. Poison calls the strongest Poisick monster most powerful warrior than previous fallen Poisick monsters named Vultureaper. Both Poison and Chimerax give Vultureaper more power because he can grow stronger and Razorwind increases Vultureaper's flight level as well. Poison tells Chimerax to watch Vultureaper's fight and keep the Shaolin Fury Rangers busy too as well. After hearing Vultureaper's first victory over Rangers' defeat, Poison congratulates him for his first reward, his weapon called "Death Scythe". Poison has another job for Vultureaper to give people nightmares and intense pain except the Rangers. After Vultureaper was destroyed completely, Poison gets angry for his favorite warrior death. He swear he gets revenge on the Shaolin Fury Rangers once again. Poison gives Chimerax a last chance of destroying the Power Rangers. When Poison finds unconscious members of the Insectorg, he revives Beetlax, Stagox, Buzzox, Flyax, Miss LadyRed, Gypsy and Mistressfly and offer them to do something for him such as get revenge on the Throttle Rangers. Poison calls upon the Dark Elemental Beasts of Direction general monsters: Grifflord, Ryuchi, Basilisx, Lightiger and Phoenixia including the warriors are Ratling, Bighorn, Hopper, Drago, Rattlesnake, GoatHop, Monkeymonk, Roostbird, Dreadcirus and Meatboar. He tells them to have an audience with the new army. Poison discusses Geckox's failures and fight him, before he kicked him out. Poison concludes Geckox's alliance, steals his Rinza power away from him and get Chamelisa to destroy him. Poison called Geckox a "Traitor" and bans him from his temple. After Chamelisa clears Geckox's membership, Poison sucks on Geckox's power and takes it away as well. Raishi sends Lightiger to steal some White Tiger spirit from Yin Yang, he can suck from energy that Yin Yang use. Raishi sends Basilisx to destroy the Power Rangers. Raishi sends Lightiger to attack the Rangers. Raishi sends Ryuchi to attack the Shaolin Fury Rangers. He spotted Razorwind's betrayal and begins to fight him. However, Razorwind's membership was stripped down because Raishi wants to kill him and steal his Rinza power away from him. Raishi has weakened Razorwind enough and causing him to flee. He stated will fight another time with Razorwind. With Grifflord destroyed, Raishi attacks the Shaolin Fury Rangers before Geckox arrives. He attempts to kill the Red Ranger, Geckox destroys his obstacle slasher. Raishi fights Geckox once again. Raishi raises his power level to destroy Geckox and finish him off once more. Before Geckox's last moments lead to his death, he tells the Rangers to destroy Raishi at all costs. Raishi was watching over his death and continues his battle. When Raishi tries to kill the Shaolin Fury Rangers with one final blow, Razorwind appears and saves the Rangers out of the danger. The Showdown between Shaolin Fury Rangers and Raishi with Poisicks. Raishi sucks the power of Master Gorilla, Flight, Bash, Howl and Trigger and become more invincible to injure Rangers more and Blaze, Freddy and Richter attempts to hold him as a target, he knocks them out. With the help of Chamelisa, she helps the Rangers to not give up and continue fighting Raishi. After Poisicks were marked demise, Raishi is transforming the Japanese Dragon form to crush the Rangers like a bug. He was finally destroyed by the solar power of Shaolin Fury Rangers bringing the peace to the World. Frenzy Trivia * Poison is voiced by Campbell Cooley (who voiced Snide in Dino Super Charge) Notes *Motif: Cobra and Viper hybrid (Poison) *Motif: Chinese Dragon (Second and True form as Raishi) *Motif: Japanese Dragon (Third and True form as Raishi) Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers Shaolin Fury Category:Main PR Villains Category:Male Category:Future Beetle